


School's out

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Even is very stressed because of his internship. Isak get's an idea how to deal with that.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	School's out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the sixth day of Skam week.
> 
> It includes real smut again and is a bit longer than the otheres to make up for the lack of smut in the last one.
> 
> I only wote this today (the other fics were all written two days in advance), so I had less time to proofread it. Please be kind about that.
> 
> Also I'm not very versed in dom/sub, so I hope I did this justice. It also has a little bit of bondage and semi public sex in it to make up for my lack of knowledge.

Even tried to collect himself before he opened the door to his’ and Isak’s apartement. He had had a very rough day. He was doing an internship at a local _grunnskole_ as part of his teaching education and it was getting to him, a colleague had gotten pregnant and she had an underlying medical condition that had resulted in her being put on paid leave effective immediately and not only had Even be asked to take over two of her classes, someone had also thought it would be a great idea if Even would organise the schools jubilee festivities instead of the pregnant colleague. It had been nothing but stress for the past weeks. Even tried not to bring his frustrations home to Isak, but most days he failed at that. That’s why he was now standing in front of the door of their apartment and tried to remind himself that Isak was the most amazing boyfriend he could imagine and did not deserve being Even’s verbal punching ball for grievances that had built up over the day. Even had already vented about this particularly stressful day to Isak via text, he really needed to let go. It was Friday and he wanted to enjoy his weekend.

He finally turned the keys and entered their apartment, he threw his bag to the side and sloppily hung up his denim jacket.

“Halla!” he greeted into the void, Isak was nowhere to be seen.

“Hei Baby!” came the muffled answer from somewhere “I’m in the kitchen!”

Even removed his shoes and made his way to the kitchen where Isak was sitting at the table and a plate with two sandwiches was situated in front of him, one of them partly gone and filling his mouth, hence the muffled greeting. Even walked over to him, kissed Isak on the head and ruffled his hair a bit, before getting himself a glass from the cupboard and filling it with iced tea from the fridge. He sat down across from Isak who had a glass of milk with his sandwich. The milk had left a little bit of a white beard above his lip, he looked incredibly cute. Even’s mood started to improve. Isak swallowed hard.

“What? Why are you looking at me like this? Is there something on my face?” he asked.

“No, you just look extra cute today in this beautiful afternoon light and why are you eating between meals again? Has my cooking gotten bad recently?”

“No I just didn’t eat much lunch because I went to the gym afterwards and didn't want my stomach to be too full and then I was incredibly hungry.” he paused for a moment, “I have milk on my lips don’t I?” he continued. 

He stood up, got a kitchen whip and cleaned his face, he also got an extra plate from the cupboard before sitting down again. He transferred the untouched sandwich on to it and pushed the plate towards Even: 

“Here, I’m sure you need it after the day you just had.”

“But you made it for yourself!”

“I’m less hungry than when I started making the sandwiches and these are really rich, so I don’t think I could actually stomach two of them.”

Even took a bite and it tasted like heaven. Isak’s overall kitchen skills had been steadily improving since they had started dating, but he had truly mastered the art of making the most delicious sandwiches. This one was no exception. Isak had used grovbrød from the fancy artisan bakery around the corner and roasted the bread in a pan, in between the slices he had put avocado, tomatoes, red onions, some lettuce, fried eggs, bacon, brunost, some other kind of cheese and walnuts, Even could also taste traces of majo, hot sauce, honey mustard and ketchup. It was a treat for his taste buds.

“It’s really good! No wonder you always make your own food now, if you are able to produce things like this Babe! Maybe I shouldn’t have taught you, so you would be more dependent on me!”

Isak blushed a little bit before uttering a hushed “Thanks!” and taking another bite of his own sandwich. They enjoyed the rest of the meal in silence. Even somehow managed to get some of the condiments on his shirt and pants.

When they were done Isak asked: “How are you feeling? Are you coping with the stress?”

Even sighed “I think I would be fine with teaching those two classes, but those jubilee festivities are getting to me. I just want them to be over. I don’t know how I am going to manage the next two weeks.”

Isak took their plates and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. “I don’t want to bring this up again, but you could have said no, when they asked you.”

“Only in theory, the school was already understaffed before Julie got pregnant and she was my direct supervisor, so I knew the most about the planning. Everyone took over some more work and made sacrifices, it would have been a bad look.” Even stated.

“Then maybe you need to balance that stress at school with something else? Maybe some filming over the weekend? Or you could come to the gym with me? Or go to the pool, I would come with you! You haven’t been in ages and I know how much you enjoy it.” Isak seemed seriously worried.

Even thought about it for a bit, he just didn’t think he had enough energy left to do any of the things Isak had suggested. Even sighed once again.

“Maybe, I just sometimes feel I want to be on the other side again, a mindless student going about his life, being told where to be and what to do.”

Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Isak's face and turned into a smirk real fast.

“Well, that certainly can be arranged, just say ‘school’s out’ when you want me to stop.”

“Isak, what are you talking about?”

“Even! You have been a bad boy!”

“What?”

“You got yourself all dirty, while eating the sandwich I made for you, do you know how much extra time it takes me to get those stains out, when I’m doing laundry. That’s just disrespectful. You need to get punished.”

“Oh!” _That's what he was doing._

Isak was now behind Even he put his hand on Even’s head and pushed it down on the table.

“And stop with the talking, when I haven’t asked you to talk. You are only allowed to talk if I explicitly say so. Nod if you understand!” Isak was really good at this, his whole demeanor had changed in an instant he used a deeper voice and was much more commanding, all his usual softness was gone. Where was this coming from? Even tried to nod with the head on his table and Isak’s hand pressing down. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to do a small nod.

“Good, now first we have to punish you for the unallowed talking, then we’ll deal with the disrespect you’ve shown. Remove your belt!”

Even did as he was told, this was exciting.

Isak took his belt and sat down on the other chair again and gestured for Even to come over and said:

“Lean over my lap, you’re in for a good spanking.” 

Isak had a look on his face he had never seen before, very sure of himself and determined. Even stood up, got over to Isak and got down until he was lying across Isak’s marvelous thighs.

And then Isak started lightly hitting him with the belt.

“You. Don’t. Talk. To. Your. Teacher. And. Master. And. You. Never. Talk. Back!” he said, each word accompanied with a hit from the belt.

Even couldn’t help himself and smiled.

Suddenly Isak dropped the belt, lifted Even up a little bit and pulled at Even’s pants and got them down, boxers going down too.

He then pushed Even back onto his lap and started smacking him with his hand, bare on his ass cheeks.

“You think this is funny? I’ll teach you manners! You will have to learn the hard way. You need to learn respect!” Even enjoyed every smack, the pain was exhilarating. Even though Isak was in total control, Even felt free, leaving all the stress of the past weeks behind. 

Even was incredibly turned on by this unexpected, new side of his boyfriend. Not in a million years he had seen this coming. Isak was one of the most caring persons he knew, always taking care of Even, especially when he was in an episode, Isak usually informed Even’s parents, so they were aware, he managed to get a note from Even’s doctor and passed it on to the university and Even’s employer. He always reminded Even to stay in contact with his friends and family and Isak had an excel sheet himself, which he used to track when he had last contacted everybody he cared about and if it was time to contact them again. 

Isak’s friends from Nissen sometimes joked that he had been quite grumpy and reclusive from time to time before he had met Even, but Even sometimes saw that side of Isak. 

But he had never witnessed anything like what Isak was doing now, so bossy and full of himself. Usually Isak’s self praise came with a huge portion of irony and he always made sure it was clear he was at least half joking. But none of that was present today. 

And it was hot.

And Even started to react to it.

He was getting hard.

“What the fuck!” Isak screamed.

“Who allowed you to get turned on by your punishment. This is so wrong, you shouldn’t have those thoughts about your master and teacher. This just added another round of punishment for you. But first you will start soaking those clothes you stained, so i don’t need to do it when I do the laundry. Get up!” 

Isak had stopped with the spanking. Even got up, removed his shirt and pants and tried to pull up his boxers but Isak stopped him in his tracks.

“Who said you were allowed to do this. You will have to walk around with this and feel the shame.” Isak said with a very stern look on his face.

“Also I want to be able to spank you again on your bare ass, if you disrespect me again.”

“So I’m supposed to do this completely naked? That doesn’t seem safe, handling detergent that way!”

“Who gave you the permission to speak? We already talked about this. From now on you’ll raise your hand if you have an important question and will only speak after I have said so. And if I deem the question not important, you are in for another round of punishment. And you may wear an apron while handling the detergent.”

Even put his cooking apron on, got the bucked from under the sink and Isak handed him the detergent and started to soak his clothes. Isak just sat there and watched his every step. Even would have never thought he might enjoy being manhandled like this, but he was enjoying all of it and his erection only grew. When he was done he removed his apron and turned around. Standing there, butt naked, with a hard on in front of his completely clothed boyfriend.

“You have done good.” Isak remarked. “But you are still in for a few rounds of punishment. But since you have started following the rules, I might be willing to fuck this bad attitude out of you instead of beating it out of you.” Isak put his hands on Even and led him to the kitchen table and he positioned him right in front of it. Even almost had to gasp, he was now facing the kitchen window, he was still completely naked his erection was in full sight. You probably had a decent view into their kitchen from several apartments from the building on the other side of the street. Isak was really fully engaged with this.

Isak left the kitchen and Even didn’t dare to move, he tried to look into the windows if anybody was watching across, but he couldn’t spot anybody.

When Isak returned into the kitchen Even could feel he had ditched his clothes and was now naked too. Even heard how Isak opened a bottle of lube and squeezed some out. 

“Put your hands on the table and lean over.” Isak ordered and Even obliged, he was eager for this and didn’t care about who would be able to witness this.

“I see you’re still enjoying this, but I’m going to teach you and everyone will be able to see how you are getting punished.” Isak applied the lube above Even’s hole and pushed his first finger in, forgoing all the usual foreplay. He started to move his finger around, curling it. He took his other hand to grab Even at the chin and slowly pushed his index finger in Even’s mouth and Even started sucking it immediately.

“Oh yes, you are so tight, you are going to feel so good around my dick. I’can’t wait to fuck you senseless, you might enjoy it now, but you will be ahamed later, when you realise you were fucked by your master and anybody who wanted could watch.”

Isak pushed in a second finger and worked really fast to open Even up, brushing Even’s prostate from time to time. Even was already leaking precum and he let out a loud moan.

“Oh, are we falling back on old behaviors again? I cannot deal with this.” Isak pulled out his fingers and walked away for a minute, before he returned and stuffed a kitchen towel into Even’s mouth, Even was thankful it was a clean one.

Isak continued to prep Even by pushing in three fingers now. Even couldn’t wait for Isak to fuck him, but he was unable to say so. Isak didn’t really waste time, he was still trying to make this rough. So when he finally shoved his dick in, he didn’t take the usual time to get Even accustomed, this resulted in a little bit of pain for Even, but it was welcome this time.

Soon enough Isak was fucking Even mercilessly against the kitchen table, Even’s dick was lightly touching the surface of the table from time to time, sending shivers through his spine. When Isak started to smack Even’s cheeks again with his bare hand, while still fucking him Even couldn’t hold in any longer, he let out a few muffled moans and whimpers.

“You whiny little bitch will learn to obey and respect. I will not tolerate any of your previous behaviour anymore, I’ve had enough of it. When I am done with you, your mind will be completely empty and you will be ready to learn how to be a good boy.” 

Even could not explain how Isak came with with this stuff, but Even had no time to think about this, as Isak went feral after he had finished this sentence and was now fucking deep into Even, hitting Even’s prostate almost every time. Even was looking out the window again, only this time he could see a young woman in one of the opposite windows looking directly at him, her mouth and eyes wide open. Surprisingly this only turned him on Even more. Even knew he wouldn’t last long, even though neither himself nor Isak had even touched his dick. Even’s hands were still on the kitchen table, as Isak had ordered him.

“Don’t you dare to come. You are not allowed to, _yet_ .” his ~~boyfriend~~ master ordered.

Unfortunately this did it for Even and he felt his balls tightening and the muscles in his abdomen clenched and then he came all over their kitchen table.

“Goddammit! I told you not to, what is wrong with you boy?.” Isak said angrily.

“Look at the mess you made!” Isak had pulled out of Even and was now standing next to him and gesturing towards the table.

“I think I need to teach this dick of yours first, before we can continue your education. You have five minutes to clean this up, then come and join me in the bedroom!” Isak said before walking out of the room.

He yelled from the hallway and added: “And don’t even think about removing the towel from your mouth!”

Even tried to catch his breath, which proved rather difficult with a filled mouth.” he still couldn’t believe what just had transpired, he felt spent but Isak wasn’t done with him, so he did as he was told. 

He cleaned the table and he had to chuckle when he realised some cum had even made it onto the window. When he got there and looked out again, he could see the woman was still looking, Even didn’t really care anymore so he just shrugged after he was done cleaning and tried to wiggle his butt cheeks for show when he walked out of the kitchen to follow Isak. 

When he entered the bedroom and was aghast by the the sight, Isak had found some rope and had put it on the bed, next to it was the blindfold Isak had once bought, when Even had gone on a two week field trip and Isak was worried how he was supposed to fall asleep without Even there. Isak was also sprawled over the bed, fingering himself. He already had three fingers inside of him, his dick was rock hard and leaking precum. 

This sight got Even hard again.

“Good, you are here!” Isak said “We are going to train your dick. So you don’t lose control again and only come when you are allowed to.” Isak pulled out his fingers and got up from the bed.

“Now get on the bed you filthy boy and lie on your back.”

Even obliged once again. After he had gotten down, Isak took the rope and tied his hands and feet to the bed posts and put the blindfold over his eyes. “

If you have something to say you’ll have to snap your fingers now, as you can’t raise your hands anymore. Nod if you understand!”

Even understood this was also the way to make Isak stop, if it all got too much, so he nodded.

Even had given up so much control by now, he couldn’t really move anmore, his hands and feet tied up, he couldn’t speak anymore as the towel was still in his mouth and now his sight was gone too. But he still enjoyed every little bit of this and was excited about what was about to come. He had never seen himself as a submissive person, but it seemed life still had a few surprises left for him. Even in the field of self discovery.

He suddenly felt lube being applied to his cock and only a couple of seconds later Isak was already sliding down on it. It felt so good, having his dick inside his boyfriend, Even had not expected this to happen, while engaging in this kind of roleplay, he had only expected to be fucked by Isak.

“We are going to tame this wild dick of yours, you bad bad boy. When I’m done with it, we will be able to control it like a well trained puppy. Once we managed that, we are going to focus on you again, you little piece of shit. I’m going to turn you into the most well behaved student in all of Norway. All the other teachers will congratulate me and thank me, how I have turned around one one the most disrespectful boys.” 

Isak sounded mad by now, he was really getting into this kind of talk. He was now riding Even at almost the same pace as he had fucked him earlier in the kitchen. But this time Even had more stamina, as he had already come once.

“Are you about to come?” Isak inquired, he sounded quite out of breath now. Even would have loved to see his face now but he was still wearing the blindfold. Even shook his head to answer Isak.

“Good, it seems you learned to control yourself a bit. I will now continue your punishment. Isak slowly got up and removed the towel from Even’s face.

“Do you want my dick in your mouth? Do you think you are ready for that? Do you think you have earned this? Have you been a good boy?”

Even could do nothing but nod eagerly.

Isak also removed the blindfold and continued: 

“I want to see into your eyes when I do this, I want to see your tears!”

After his eyes had adjusted, Even could now see Isak’s throbbing dick in front of his face. Even’s mouth just popped open automatically and Isak began to slowly push in his dick, Even immediately started sucking it, he caressed the tip with his tongue, licking off the salty precum while Isak was moving forth and back. Even tried to lounge forward to get more of Isak into his mouth.

“You really want this? Don’t you?” Isak said and started picking up the of pace his thrusts and fucked deeper into Even’s mouth before he finally reached Even’s throat. Even barely managed to suppress his gag reflex and tears started to appear in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. 

“Good boy! Are you finally seeing the error of your ways and starting to learn? Let it all out and cry!” Isak moaned while picking up the pace again, suddenly he became very erratic and uncoordinated and Even realised Isak was about to come. Isak took his hands and cupped Even’s head before one last thrust, that went deeper than everything before and then he was ejaculating deeply into Even’s throat. It didn’t seem to end, string after string of Isak’s seed got placed into Even, it was impossible to swallow all of it. Suddenly Even’s gag reflex returned and he started to panic, Isak sensed that and immediately pulled out. Even had to cough a bit, but the initial panic was gone. Isak loomed over him, waiting if Even would use the safe word. But after Even had calmed down he just looked up at Isak, eagerly awaiting what was next.

Isak was still rock hard.

“Good, you are learning. Staying quiet this time. So let’s continue with the last round of punishment.” he was smirking again. He took the lube and poured onto his dick before he applied some to Even. He slowly pushed his dick into Even again and started rolling his hips. 

How did Isak have the stamina for this? He must have been incredibly turned on by all of this. He was quickly back to the exhilarating pace from the kitchen earlier and was once again hitting Even’s prostate with every thrust. Even started moaning again, first through clenched teeth but when Isak didn’t chastise him, he got louder and louder Isak joined him and together they reached a noise level that must have been audible through the entire building. 

But Even simply didn’t care about that. Isak’s thrusts were very effective and Even was getting close once again and when Isak put his hand on Even’s dick and started jerking Even knew he would orgasm again without permission. 

He wanted to excise control, but he just couldn't. He pushed up his hips, trying to simultaneously move into Isak’s hand movements and hip thrusts, a couple of jerks later Even came for the second time this afternoon. To his surprise Isak followed suit almost immediately, they rode out their orgasms together and came undone at the same time. Even could feel Isak filling him up once again, while he felt his own cum coming down on his chest and stomach, before Isak collapsed onto Even. 

It took Isak a couple of moments before he collected himself again and pushed himself up. Even felt completely spent and was wincing at the withdrawal of the chest to chest contact he normally cherished after sex, Isak was still inside Even and Even was becoming oversensitive.

“You came without permission again!” Isak remarked returning to his dominant behavior “You know this means another round of punishment, I will…”

It was all too much. So Even spoke for the first time in what felt like an eternity: 

“No Isak, school’s out, school’s out!”

Isak rushed into action and untied Even in no time before lying down next to him and taking him in his strong arms.

“Are you okay baby? How do you feel?” He asked and Even could hear the worry in his voice. Isak was the soft boyfriend again, the one that Even loved above everything in the world and who loved Even back the same way and would always care for him and never let anything bad happen to him, if he could do something about it.

“I’m good. Just a little bit tired now. This was amazing though, I didn’t know I wanted this, but it was what I needed. What got into you to do this to me?”

“I don’t know, when you said you want to be a student for once, I just thought I could control you a bit and soon I was enjoying every second of this.”

“Me too, I just thought we were done now. I need some rest.”

“It was really hard to keep a straight face at times, but in the end I really got into it!” Isak said while he got up and cleaned them both up with a towel before lying down next to Even again.

And then they lay there for a while, still completely naked, caressing, stroking and fondling each other. Over all at peace and deeply in love with each other.

After a while Even felt his stomach giving signals.

“I think I need to eat something, I believe we already burned all the calories your delicious sandwich provided.”

Isak looked at him fondly, before saying: “Let’s order pizza, I think neither of us has enough energy to cook.”

Isak got up again and collected his phone from the kitchen and they ordered a huge meal from the comfort of their bed.

Even starts to think loudly: “Maybe we should get dressed, before the delivery guy gets here.”

Isak looks at him, smiling and says. “Why though? I’m feeling awesome bein naked after sex and that woman across the street already saw us fucking, so what is a little bit of nudity for the delivery guy?”

“You saw that too? It really turned me on, it was one of the reasons I came so fast” Even had to laugh. “But, for starters it could be a girl delivering our food and exposing yourself could come across as sexual harassment.”

“Fine! Then let’s take a shower and we can open the door with towels around our wastes.”

“Do we have time to shower Babe?”

“Even, they said our order may take at least 45 minutes and I don’t think we can go at it again, I’ve calmed down too much and if we don’t have sex in the shower, we could be done in under 30 minutes.”

So Isak got up, reached out his arm towards Even and pulled him up as well and led him to the shower.

Before they enter he turns around and says: “Oh Baby, you might have to do this to me the next time, I'm stressed out, it seems to have worked wonders on you.” Isak is sporting a huge smile again and Even has to respond with a smile of his own.

Of course he would do this for Isak.

And Even knew both of them would very much enjoy that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed it, as always comments and feedback are welcome and encouraged, i try to reply to everything.


End file.
